$ { {-3} \times \left[\begin{array}{rr}{4} & {-2} \\ {-1} & {1} \\ {-2} & {2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To multiply a matrix by a number, multiply each item of the matrix by the number. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-3}\times{4} & {-3}\times{-2} \\ {-3}\times{-1} & {-3}\times{1} \\ {-3}\times{-2} & {-3}\times{2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-12} & {6} \\ {3} & {-3} \\ {6} & {-6}\end{array}\right]}$